HOUSE OF MOUSE MEETS RESCUE RANGERS
by JEANYSANCHEZ
Summary: I don't own the House of Mouse and the Rescue Rangers! I just like to team up with House of Mouse! But it's from Disney!
1. House of Mouse meets Rescue Rangers

Chapter 1  
Rescue Rangers meets the Gang from The House of Mouse

Mickey Mouse and his gang is getting ready for a very special guests to the house of mouse. Then Minnie said to Mickey Mouse "Who is coming to the house of Mouse" The Rescue Rangers are coming to the house of Mouse and get ready Mickey!" Said everybody! Then Meanwhile in Fat Cat Office Fat Cat and his evil gang Reads a flier and it reads " The House of Mouse Welcomes The Rescue Rangers! "Oh! "What the Rescue Rangers are coming to the House of Mouse!" I must capture some one at the house of Mouse but which one said Fat Cat" "Hey Boss!" said Maps " What about Mickey Mouse said Mole!" "Yeah! Mickey Mouse will be captured by us" Said Fat Cat! And those Rescue Rangers must come to his rescue!

Meanwhile back to the house of Mouse then Goofy said " Mick do you know what food does the rescue rangers eat? I think That Monty love Cheese like me said Mickey! I must go to my dressing room and get ready! Said Mickey Mouse! Meanwhile at the Rangers HQ Everybody ready to the house of mouse said Chip! "I am Ready"! Said Gadget. "Me too Gadget Love!" Said Monty! "Ditto" Said Dale "Buzzing excitedly"! said Zipper "Let go the Ranger wing!" Said Gadget "Rescue Rangers away!" said the Rangers.

Then Max is outside to the house of Mouse and see something up in the sky. Max takes out the telescope and see the Rangers Symbol. and Run inside and Said " Rescue Rangers are coming! Rescue Rangers are coming. "Everybody gets Ready!" said Mickey! Then Minnie and Daisy are excited I can't wait to see the Rescue Rangers said Daisy! Then Max said The Rescue Rangers are here and saw the Rescue Rangers lower down to the ground! "Donald Please don't chase the Rangers! Sorry Rangers! I didn't know!

That's alright Said Gadget.

Then Suddenly in Mickey's Dressing room the evil Fat Cat has kidnapped Mickey Mouse and taking Mickey Mouse to his hideout HELP! Cried Mickey and take Mickey Mouse away! "OH! No!" Someone Help us! Said Minnie

Then Minnie Asked the Rescue Rangers to help and Rescue of Mickey Mouse from the clutches of Fat Cat. Then Meanwhile in Fat Cat's Headquarters "So! Mickey Mouse you are my prisoner and the Rescue Rangers will come to rescue you and I will get them both you and the rescue rangers!" said Fat Cat! Mole Tied up Mickey Mouse to the chair. HELP! Said Mickey Mouse "Let me go! Fat Cat said Mickey!"

"Oh!" One more thing Maps Please gagged Mickey's mouth please! said Fat Cat!

Then Maps gagged Mickey's Mouth! Then Mickey Mouse Muffled "HELP"! Then meanwhile the Rescue Rangers are looking for Mickey Mouse but then The Rescue Rangers know this villain who kidnapped Mickey Mouse! Then Zipper flies and saw in the window that Fat Cat and his evil gang has poor Mickey Mouse tied up bound and gagged to the chair. Then Zipper buzzed and squeaks "What is it Zipper!" said Monty!

Then Zipper said to Monty that he saw Mickey Mouse tied up to the chair bound and gagged! in Fat Cat's Office. Then Rescue Rangers is coming to Mickey's rescue! Rangers said "Rescue Rangers away!". Then Meanwhile in Fat Cat's office Mickey is still tied up bound and gagged to the chair In Fat Cat's Headquarters.

Then Mickey Mouse muffled "HELP!" And no one can save you Mickey Mouse not even the rescue rangers said Fat Cat. Can the Rescue Rangers save Mickey Mouse from the cluches of the evil Fat Cat and his gang or Fat Cat are planning an evil plan to do something evil to your beloved Mickey Mouse still tied up bound and gagged in the chair in the Fat cat's office!


	2. Fat Cat kidnapped Mickey Mouse

Fat Cat kidnapped Mickey Mouse

Mickey Mouse is still tied up bound and gagged to the chair in Fat Cat's Office.

Boss! "Where do you want to do to Mickey Mouse" Said Mole!

Then Fat Cat Answered Let's take Mickey Mouse to the Abandoned Candy Factory and turned Mickey Mouse into a chocolate Mickey Mouse said Fat Cat!

Then Fat Cat Laughed so wickedly.

So Fat Cat and his evil gang dragged Mickey Mouse to the Abandoned candy factory and then put down Mickey Mouse bound and gagged and blindfolded to the conveyor belt in the abandoned candy factory!

Then Mickey Mouse muffled"HELP"!

Meanwhile In the Rangers Headquarters!

Chip said to Gadget" Do you have a plan to rescue Mickey Mouse?"

"Yes!"

we Sneak up and Rescue Mickey Mouse and bring Mickey Mouse back to the house of Mouse!

Then others Rangers say " Rescue Rangers!" Away!

But Zipper buzzed around and squeak to Monty That Fat Cat took Mickey Mouse to another location.

Then Meanwhile in the House of Mouse!

Minnie is upset that Mickey Mouse is kidnapped by the evil Fat Cat and his gang!

And Mickey's Friends are upset too! I hope The Rescue Rangers can save Mickey Mouse! Said Minnie

Then Meanwhile The Rescue Rangers went to the Fat Cat's Office But no one is there not even Mickey Mouse too! Then The rescue rangers saw a map with a red circle around it.

The Rangers reads the circle on the map. "It's the abandoned Candy factory" said Chip!

We must save Mickey Mouse from the cluches of evil Fat Cat and his evil gang "Rescue Rangers away!" Then Chip said to the Rangers.

Then the Rangers went towardly The Candy Factory is where Fat Cat is holding Mickey Mouse Prisoner!

Let's get Going said the Rangers. "Mickey Mouse doesn't have any time left!" said Chip

Mickey Mouse must be rescued Before he will turned into a chocolate Mickey Mouse! Said Dale

Let's go and save Mickey Mouse from the cluches of Fat Cat and his evil gang! " Rescue Rangers away!"

Then Meanwhile in the abandoned Candy Factory

Mickey Mouse is all tied up bound and gagged and blindfolded to the conveyor belt at the abandoned candy factory.

And then Fat Cat and his evil gang is very happy and see our prisoner Mickey Mouse will be dipped in chocolate. "You never get away with this Fat Cat!" Said Mickey Mouse

Rescue Rangers will rescue me! said Mickey Mouse

Then Fat Cat and his evil gang to make sure that our prisoner Mickey Mouse is very comfortable to the conveyor belt at the abandoned candy factory Then Fat Cat said to Mickey Mouse."Goodbye Mickey Mouse!" very soon you will turned into a chocolate Mickey Mouse forever! Said Fat Cat!

Then Mickey Mouse tried to untied those ropes. But! it is no use! Mickey Mouse Muffled "HELP!" Then Fat Cat said to Mickey Mouse "No one can save you not even those Rescue Rangers!" Said Fat Cat"!

Then Fat Cat asked Wart to blindfolded Mickey's eyes so Mickey Mouse couldn't see. And now Mickey Mouse is tied up bound and gagged and blindfolded to the conveyor belt at the abandoned candy factory.

Mickey Mouse Muffled " HELP! Rescue Rangers HELP!" cried Mickey Mouse.

Then Fat Cat is getting ready to make a chocolate Mickey Mouse.

Then Mole turn on the power of the conveyor belt at the abandoned Candy Factory!

Then Suddenly the conveyor belt is moving with Mickey Mouse still tied up bound and gagged and blindfolded

Then Mickey Mouse Muffled through his gag "HELP" "Save me! Rescue Rangers!" Save Me"! cried Mickey Mouse!

"Silence Mickey Mouse!" said Fat Cat.

"No one can save you now Mickey Mouse!"

"Not even those Rescue Rangers too"! said Fat Cat.

Then Fat Cat said to Mickey Mouse still tied up bound and gagged and blindfolded to the conveyor belt at the abandoned candy Factory

"Mickey Mouse meet your doom!" Said Fat Cat!

Mickey Mouse thinks that he never seen Minnie Mouse and his friends again!

while Mickey Mouse is still tied up bound and gagged and blindfolded to the conveyor belt at the abandoned candy factory.

Mickey Cried "HELP!"

Meanwhile in the House of Mouse!

Minnie, Donald, Goofy and Daisy are crying about Mickey Mouse captured by the evil Fat Cat and his gang!

Then Minnie Mouse went alone to the roof at the House of Mouse and saw a Star!

Minnie wished that Mickey Mouse will be saved in one piece!" Then she went back down to see Donald, Goofy, and Daisy! I Hope the Rescue Rangers can save Mickey Mouse in Time.

Meanwhile the Rescue Rangers went to the window of the abandoned candy factory and see our beloved Mickey Mouse tied up bound and gagged and blindfolded to the conveyor belt In the abandoned candy factory.

Then Mickey Muffled "HELP!"

Then Fat Cat asked Mole To Make sure Mickey Mouse is all tied up bound and gagged and blindfolded very tightly! said Fat Cat!

"OK! Boss!"said Mole

Mickey Mouse muffled "Help Rescue Rangers Help!"


	3. Mickey Mouse gets tied up

Mickey Mouse all tied up

At the abandoned candy factory Mickey Mouse is still all tied up bound and gagged and blindfolded to the convyor belt in the abandoned candy factory.

Then Mickey Mouse said muffled "You never get away with this fat cat the rescue rangers will rescue me"!

Then Fat Cat said "Silence! Mickey Mouse you will turned into chocolate Mickey Mouse!"

Then Mickey Mouse Muffled "HELP!" "Save me! Rescue Rangers!" Mickey Mouse muffled screamed! 

Meanwhile in Rangers Headquarters

The rescue rangers needs a plan to rescue of Mickey Mouse from the cluches of Fat Cat and his gang." Chip said

" Gadget do you have any Inventions to save Mickey Mouse!" Gadget said to Chip "YES! I do!" I have a Invention to save Mickey Mouse!

Then Monty and Zipper said " Remember Mickey Mouse needs help!"

Zipper buzzed "Yeah!"

Dale said "Why do we have to save Mickey Mouse!"

Chip bonks Dale on the Head Because! Mickey Mouse is our icon to the Walt Disney company!

"OH!" I understand said Dale.

Hurry get everything ready Mickey Mouse must be saved.

Meanwhile in the abandoned candy factory

Mickey Mouse is all tied up bound and gagged and blindfolded to the convyor belt at the abandoned candy factory.

Then suddenly in the conveyor belt which Mickey Mouse! is all tied up bound and gagged and blindfolded and saw the chocolate is getting much closer and closer into his doom!"

Then Fat Cat saw Mickey Mouse on the monitor at the Control Center in the abandoned candy factory" Are You ready to be chocolate Mickey Mouse!

Then Mickey Mouse tried to untied those ropes but it is no use!

"HELP! " Muffled Mickey Mouse

Mickey Mouse says to Fat Cat "You won't get away with this!" Fat Cat the Rescue Rangers will rescue Me!" Said Mickey Mouse

"I don't Think so!" said Fat Cat!

Because You are my prisoner Mickey Mouse and you will become chocolate Mickey Mouse.

OH! I will get those Rescue Rangers too!

I will make a trap for the Rescue Rangers. and you will be the bait!

HELP! muffled Mickey Mouse. 

Suddenly the chocolate is pouring to the convyor belt next it will be Mickey Mouse!

Mickey Mouse moved and wiggled through the ropes but it is no use it is very tight!

"This will be the end of Mickey Mouse!"

Fat Cat laughed and said "And very soon Mickey Mouse will be chocolate Mickey Mouse

Meanwhile At the House of Mouse

Mickey's Friends are very worried about Mickey's capture.

Minnie did wished that Mickey will be saved from the cluches of Fat Cat. I hope that the Rescue Rangers will save Mickey Mouse in time!

before Mickey Mouse will turned into chocolate Mickey Mouse!" Said Daisy


End file.
